The Shadow's past
by hiragizawa
Summary: Akashi took note of the injuries on Kuroko's face. For someone having such pale complexion such as Kuroko, it'd take a blind man not to notice those bruises starting to form on his skin. It doesn't even need an expert for him to tell that his face isn't the only part that had wounds, bruises and scratches. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"


This fic is a symbol of my thanks for those who supported my first KnB fic 'The Cold Shadow'…

Now people~

I hope you would enjoy this one too.

I was so happy at the feedback on the first fic that I can't stop myself from continuing writing under KnB.

Also, my greatest thanks to animeve and her companion, who translated my fic under Vietnamese language. Thank you very much for appreciating it.

**Aomine:** Woman, you talk too much.

**Hira:** Duh. This is my stage so let me talk you fried doughnut.

**Midorima:** I think it would be best to let them read the story. *holding a large pink lollipop* Since the lucky item for today is a lollipop, you can read the story now.

**Murasakibara:** *takes lollipop* Thank you Mido-chin.

**Midorima:** What the— That's my lucky item!

**Kise:** Uh… *smiles* you can have my magazine photo's as a replacement, Midorimacchi.

**Midorima:** *grabs magazine and throws it on Murasakibara* MY LUCKY ITEM!

**Kise:** My magazine! TT^TT

**Akashi:** *sigh* Don't mind these fools. And Hiragizawa Seiichi doesn't own Kuroko no Basuke.

*turns on the group and reveals scissors*

*smiles sweetly*

**ALL:** *runs*

* * *

**(~pagbreak~)**

* * *

The five known high school basketball prodigies known in almost all over Japan found themselves rushing towards Seirin High School. No it isn't a match, it isn't a reunion either. But every single of them were called by a certain number all telling them to come and see the situation for themselves. Of course all of them thought that it was a joke at first, but the frantic voice of the caller made them realize otherwise. They all dropped everything they were doing, even Akashi Seijuuro and Murasakibara Atsushi who attends the farthest school from Seirin rushed to come. And it is all because of one reason—rather, one person…

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

The said guy is currently situated at the bed of the clinic with a bandage wrapped around his head and several cuts and bruises adorning his pale face. His teal eyes were quite blank. Any ordinary person would just say that nothing is wrong at all except for some fight, but of course the Generation of Miracles isn't your 'ordinary person'. The years they played basketball during Teiko made them able to somewhat read the changes in their Sixth Man's emotions. And they could tell something is really off. Kuroko's eyes moved to his new visitors, staring them blankly.

"What the hell—Tetsu?" Aomine immediately rushed on Kuroko's side inspecting the further damage on his former partner. In Aomine's haste he wasn't able to take note of the fact that the Seirin team looked like they have done something grave. None of the Seirin members spoke when the four members of the Generation of Miracles entered the room. The silence was unnerving.

Akashi's eyes widened for a second as he noticed the 'odd' feeling he was getting since he saw Kuroko. Kise was beside the bed but looking quite troubled. It actually surprised Akashi to no end that the blonde isn't latching himself while crying on Kuroko.

_Strange. _

_Something is really strange._ He could even tell that pained expression on Kise's eyes.

_What happened to Tetsuya?_ Akashi took note of the injuries on Kuroko's face. For someone having such pale complexion such as Kuroko, it'd take a blind man not to notice those bruises starting to form on his skin. It doesn't even need an expert for him to tell that his face isn't the only part that had wounds, bruises and scratches.

He called out to confirm his suspicions. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko's eyes immediately shifted to the red-haired captain as he heard his name. But what came out of Kuroko's mouth is something that shocked the Generation of Miracles. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Tetsu?" Came Aomine's confused voice. _Did he hear it right? _

"Who are you?" Kuroko asked again.

Kise turned his gaze away. Yes, he had been expecting this reaction.

No.

Actually he knew what would be Kuroko's reaction once he sees his old teammates from Teiko days. Particularly the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi's eyes widened for a second.

Of course! This was the odd feeling. Kuroko didn't have any reaction when they entered the room. He even just stared at Aomine who was making a fuss over him.

There was no recognition in his eyes.

'_Recognition'._

Midorima's eyes darted at the members of Seirin who were inside the room especially on Kuroko's current partner—Kagami Taiga. "What happened here?"

Before Kagami spoke, Akashi interrupted him. "Ryouta, Daiki."

The two understood what they had to do. All of the Generation of Miracles left the room together with Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga and Kiyoshi. But before Akashi closed the door, he glanced again at the sixth man. "We'll be back Tetsuya and we'll introduce ourselves to you."

Kuroko nodded at the redhead.

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

_Outside the clinic room…_

"Speak." The red haired captain demanded at he closed the door of clinic.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The member's of Seirin members were all looking at anything. Guilt is easily seen on their faces. Definitely, the incident about Kuroko Tetsuya is still on their minds.

Aomine snapped at the silence. "What the hell! You phoned us that something happened to Tetsu and he asks us who the heck are we! The least you could do is speak up and explain the damn situation!" They wanted to know everything that happened. How in the world it happened that Kuroko Tetsuya sustained those injuries and lost his memories. He couldn't just accept that Kuroko just forgot everything about them just like that.

"Daiki." Akashi's authoritative voice rang which automatically shut the Touou ace up.

"Fuck." Nevertheless Aomine tried to control himself.

Now, liking the silence, Akashi once more glanced at the people in front of him, his eyes looked murderous enough though he hasn't said anything yet. Obviously, he wanted an explanation and he is going to get it even if he had to wring it out of other's people's necks.

Not being able to withstand the situation Riko spoke. "We don't also know what happened to him."

"What?!" Midorima piped in, quite incredulous at the situation at hand. Those injuries are obviously not self-inflicted and now that Kuroko seemed to have lost his memories, the least they could do is put the perpetrators who did that to him in jail. It would be plain stupid to let things pass away like that. "Seriously what have you been doing? Kuroko is still wearing his jersey. The incident couldn't have happened away from your school and you are actually telling us that you didn't even saw who did this to him?"

"Mido-chin calm down." Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks after entering the clinic. His face looking grave totally contrasts to the usual apathetic look he always had. The Yosen center also wanted to know the truth.

"Ryouta." The attention was automatically caught by Akashi when he spoke out the model's name. The red-haired captain had been observing everyone since he noticed Kuroko's oddities. Of course his eyes did not miss Kise's somewhat strange acts. He definitely knew something.

"Kirisaki Daichi…" were the words got out from Kise's mouth. Though he tried to convey it softly as he could, his eyes flared with so much anger that almost matched Akashi's death glare. The model's face contorted the emotion they never thought they could see on him—Hate. Yes, definitely Kise knows everything. If his reaction were up to the extent that he looks like he is ready to kill, it may be possible that he saw the incident himself.

"Those bastards—" Aomine looked like he's ready to commit mass genocide and about to face the said school when once more Akashi's voice was heard.

"Tell what happened, Ryouta." It sounded so cold and serious that everyone almost thought that the place was frozen. Akashi's mismatched eyes glinted dangerously enough to express that even though he stopped Aomine from going at the said school, he still has other plans in mind.

Plans that will surely make people regret that they ever touched Kuroko Tetsuya because no matter what happened in the past in Teiko never affected the bonds between the Generation of Miracles. No one should ever mess with any of its members unless they want to see hell. Especially Kuroko Tetsuya, the special sixth man of the group. The guy whose mere presence bonds the whole Generation of Miracles.

"Speak."

Kise began to tell what had transpired few hours before the Generation of Miracles arrived. The model began to recall the memories that may be permanently imprinted in his mind…

* * *

**(~page break~)**

* * *

"_Kurokocchi~ Let's go home together!" Kise's loud voice rang throughout the gym which caused the Seirin basketball practice to stop. Seeing the blonde model "AGAIN" Riko just facepalmed. It had been almost on a daily basis where Kise visits Seirin and bugs Kuroko to no end to quit the school and just join Kaijo. _

_The issue had been a joke between them every time he visits the sixth man. Of course he knew that Kuroko will never quit Seirin. _

_Kise noticed the missing presence of Kuroko at the practice. _

_Yes, he does notice when Kuroko is around. _

"_You're here again?" Hyuuga approached the blonde. Not that he is against Kise's visits but in one way or another it distracts the team from practice because no matter where Kise is, his fans are sure to follow. Thank goodness that the class had been dismissed already. Or there would be hoard of girls screaming around again._

"_Yo Hyuuga-senpai! Where's Kurokocchi?" _

_It was Kiyoshi who answered who answered the question. "Kuroko was dismissed earlier, he said he still have things to do since his parents are not home." _

_A cute pout appeared on Kise's face, obviously not pleased that the person he was looking for is not there. "Aww."_

"_You can catch him if you go now." Though it was the truth Hyuuga thought that it would be better if Kise is out of their school. They can resume practice again. "I bet he hasn't been far yet." _

_Without a word Kise was already out of the gym before they knew it._

"_Kurrrokkkoccchi waaaaiiitttt fffoooorrrrr mmmmeeeeeeeeeee!" The members of Seirin Basketball club sweatdropped upon seeing Kise dashing off towards the school gate. Up till now they still cannot get used to the fact that Kise acts like a three year old in front of Kuroko._

'_That is if you can notice him on the way.' The captain mentally added. Even though Kuroko had been in Seirin for quite a while now, none of them can still get used on his shockingly low presence. He had always been wondering how in the world did the Generation of Miracles handled the sixth man outside the basketball court. He can't imagine that each of them would look for Kuroko because whenever they go because he is usually not noticed immediately._

_Riko's whistle grabbed everyone's attention and not long enough they resumed they practice._

_Kise on the other hand had just got out of Seirin High School and was about to look for Kuroko when he noticed a commotion in a nearby street. He would've ignored it if only did he not notice the uniform the guys were wearing. Heck, how could he forget such school? It was Kirisaki Daichi. One of the schools that Kuroko really hated. Kise himself isn't also that fond of the said team because of their underhanded tactics in basketball but he won't deny that they are really strong opponents inside the court._

_He model shrugged off and was about to look for Kuroko again when he noticed another thing on the commotion. It was a jersey all too familiar to him. The black and red lining on the jersey were enough for him to be sure that it was indeed Seirin's uniform._

"_What's going on?" _

_Looking around, Kise tried to look for people that could've noticed the situation. Though too bad for him the whole street was unusually empty. _

"_You've really got guts to make us lose the game huh."_

"_Weakling!."_

'_Argh! Why in a time like this!' The model grumbled off and approached the commotion. Being with Seirin too long, he could just stand by or brush off the current situation. Yeah, he needed to intervene. Call it playing hero, but as a human he still can't forgive such act. Kise's eyes widened when he noticed a metal rods being held by one of the guys. _

'_This is really bad!' He dashed off in hope to stop the worst thing that could happen though he knew that it would be impossible to make it in time. _

'_Please let me make it!' Kise prayed inside his mind._

_**Thud. **_

_The sound of the metal pipe hitting something was heard. _

"_What do you think you are doing?!" _

"_Damn!"_

"_Kaijo!"_

"_Let's get out of here!"_

_Just as expected, Kise managed to get everyone's attention. The guy's faces immediately paled realizing that someone managed to see what they just did. Everyone scrambled off immediately, dropping the metal pipe in the process. He did not even bother to catch the culprits, realizing that the Seirin student wasn't moving from the floor. _

_Totally motionless._

"_This is bad." He went beside the figure only to be shocked by the light blue hair slightly stained by blood. Kise can recognize that hair color anywhere but still he did not want to conclude yet. _

"_Hey are you alright?" The model tapped the body which only remained unresponsive. Something started to bother Kise when he noticed the pool of blood starting to form on the floor. _

"_Tch." Slowly but carefully Kise turned the body to examine the guy's face. Not only that he was shocked but his heart almost stopped when he saw the guys face. Though it was full of scratches and cuts it was impossible for him not to recognize him. _

"_N-No." Kise started to tremble, his voice hoarse and starting to break. "K-K-Kurokocchi…" Kise tried to softly brush away the bangs that covered part of Kuroko's eyes. His hands were immediately stained with red hue. It was only then that it fully registered in his mind what happened. Kise grabbed his phone and dialed Kagami's number. Kuroko need him right now. He doesn't have time to stare dumbfounded. _

_In just a few rings, Kagami answered his phone in an annoyed voice. (he always sound annoyed though)_

'_What the hell Kise! I'm in a practice!'_

'_Kagamicchi it's an emergency.'_

'…' _Kagami noticed the panic in Kise's voice. _

'_Oi, where are you?'_

'_Third street before your school. Come here fast!' _

'_Got it.' _

_After turning his phone off, Kise tried to do every first aid he could on Kuroko's wounds. Though his face was stained with tears, Kise pulled himself together. Nothing good will happen if he would break down right now. Kuroko's safety should come first. "Kurokocchi… C'mon, you're stronger than these." _

"_Kise! What the—" Kagami's voice halted when he saw the whole situation. Kise was cradling Kuroko carefully while trying to patch up some of the wounds on the shadow's face. "Kuroko?..."_

_After supporting Kuroko back to Seirin, Kagami left the room and went back to the court telling his teammates what happened. In Kagami's hurry, he didn't even bothered to ask for permission on their captain and coach and just ran outside the school. Call it instinct or anything but he just felt that he really needed to go just like Kise said. _

_Kise on the other hand, stared at the now sleeping Kuroko for a few good minutes when he remembered something. He flipped his phone out again and dialed numbers. He must inform everyone what happened. _

_The Generation of Miracles. _

_It didn't even took long to call every members of the legendary team. The seriousness in his voice managed to convince everyone to come right away to Seirin. But the model knew that it isn't just the reason why he managed to convince them. It is Kuroko himself. When it comes to the sixth man of the team, every member will gather right away. His presence holds a similar position like Akashi. No one can ever decline once the matter concerns Kuroko. _

"…_Hn…" A soft moan caught Kise's attention. It was them followed with slight movement. _

"_Korokocchi, you shouldn't move around yet!" Kise immediately helped the smaller guy to sit on the bed. _

"_Thank you." Kuroko's hand darted to his head which is now properly cleaned and bandaged. After steadying his vision, Kuroko stared at the person inside the room. _

"_Kurokocchi, anything wrong? Do you need anything?" _

"…"

"_Kurokocchi?"_

"_I'm sorry but who are you?" _

_Kise's eyes widened. _

_Is this a joke? _

_No, Kuroko never joked. He maybe sarcastic but he wouldn't joke in a time like this. Kise was just about to say something when the door of the infirmary opened revealing the worried faces of the members of the Seirin Basketball Club._

"_Kuroko!" _

_Recognition flashed on Kuroko's eyes. "Kagami-kun, you shouldn't should inside the infirmary."_

"_This is not a library dumbass." Neverthless, Kagami smiled knowing that his partner is still intact in the head. It was not long before he noticed Kise's shocked face. "Oi, what's with that face?"_

_Kise didn't respond. The model took note that Kuroko was able to recognize Seirin but not him._

'_Kurokocchi doesn't know me.'_

"_Kagami-kun who is he?" Kuroko was referring to Kise._

_Riko answered the question though she is still puzzled. "What are you saying? That's Kise of course! He's your teammate back in Teiko." _

"_Teiko?"_

_Kise's tearing voice spoke softly. "Kurokocchi, do you know the Generation of Miracles?" _

"_Generation of Miracles? I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about."_

'_It can't be.'_

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

"It seems like Kuroko had no recollection of his days back in Teiko." Riko spoke.

Silence filled the room as the Generation of Miracles mulled over the situation. It is not easy to accept everything that happened. Few hours back, they were just enjoying everything then they were all summoned by Kise's call only to find out that Kuroko had an accident.

Then… he forgot everything that happened during Teiko.

He lost his memories regarding his days as a member of the legendary group—The Generation of Miracles.

All those bonds.

Those games.

Those memories.

They were erased in an instant.

"Damn it!" Aomine punched the wall beside him, not being able to contain his anger.

"Aomine." Midorima called out. Of course they are all in the same position, but definitely it's effect was harder for the Touou ace. He had been Kuroko's partner. He has been his light. They bonds are deeper than any of the Generation of Miracles. To say something that Kuroko doesn't remember him is something that would hurt him.

They may be under different school right now, but it cannot be denied that their connection with each other doesn't end with this petty reason. They all shared the same pain. They were all alienated because of their special talent. Their talent which people regard as something that only comes once in every generation. They were all in the same team. They can understand each other though it may seem like all they do is quarrel. They are the Generation of Miracles.

The team whose bonds were similar to that of a family.

It is not easy to say that everything was forgotten.

"We'll take Tetsuya back." Akashi spoke with finality in his voice leaving no room for arguments.

* * *

**(~pagebreak~)**

* * *

**Hira:** That'd be all for the first chap… now people.. I need your reviews! :D

**Akashi:** Review! *glares with scissors on hand*

**Hira:** Awww….. Sei's so sweet~

**Aomine:** What the hell, on the last fic you were fighting and now you are latching yourself on Akashi? Are you nuts?

**Hira:** Bleh.. Fried doughnuts won't understand!

**Aomine:** Who are you calling 'fried doughnut' you Lost kid!

**Kise:** *laughs* Well, Aominecchi heard that from Kanda-san.

**Hira:** Shut it Ryouta! *throws daggers*

**Aomine:** What the— *dodges*

**Kise:** Hiee! *dodges*

**Midorima:** *sigh* similarities huh..

**Murasakibara:** *ignores the crowd and continues to eat*


End file.
